It's Only A Kiss
by addisonrose12
Summary: Just a little fluffy fun I wrote about the forbidden couple...lol KyoyaXHaruhi :3    I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  The person you are looking for would be Bisco Hatori :3  but thank you for assuming...hehe


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Ouran High School Host Club or ANY of the characters! That is all the great Bisco Hatori's wonderful work :3 I just wrote a fun fanfic... hehehehe...

(I REALLY tried to keep the characters in character but...sometimes they might get a bit OOC...so... bare w/ me or hit the back button on your browser...=_= ~ 3)

**It's Only A Kiss:**

The club members slowly came into music room 3, ready to start club activities. Kyoya was the last to arrive, unusually, and tossed his stuff to the floor. He picked up his planner and sighed heavily as he realized he had been so rushed the day before that he hadn't gotten to plan anything for the day.

"So Kyoya, what are we doing today?" Tamaki bounced up questioning the frustrated teen. Kyoya glared at him, getting a shocked reaction, then rubbed his eyes with another sigh.

"Tamaki...I was really busy yesterday and didn't plan anything..." Tamaki's face lit up.

"I know! Let's play a game! A commoner's game!" Kyoya groaned but nodded, knowing that they were popular with the customers.

"Which one?" He asked. Tamaki thought for a moment then blushed as he whispered,

"Spin the bottle (!) [-excited whisper lol] I could possibly k-kiss Haruhi(!)" [Tamaki sparkly moment *w*] Kyoya rolled his eyes then started to walk away, but Tamaki grabbed him,

"Kyoya, PLEASE! Let's play SPIN THE BOTTLE!" He whined out loud, as customers started to come in. A few overheard their conversation and once they discovered that it was a commoner game, they started to agree. Kyoya shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. Why does this always happen? He thought, slightly annoyed.

"Fine..." he said flatly, and started to walk away planning not to join in but was grabbed again. He turned around, glaring, ready to yell his protest at Tamaki, but stopped short when he realized it was Haruhi who'd grabbed his arm.

"Just do it Kyoya..." she rolled her eyes,

"You know he'll whine. There is a certain way we can play. He won't argue with me since I'm the 'Commoner'," she scoffed. Kyoya turned, slightly interested.

"Go on..."

"Ok...when two people have to "kiss", they go into a closet or behind a curtain or into another room and whatever happens, happens. They have about seven minutes usually, but I don't think we would even need that much time, but to save from questions, we won't put a time limit. Anyways, nothing actually has to happen, but mainly, it's to take pressure off of people who DO want to do something or to give secrecy to the ones who PRETEND to do something to keep from getting exposed," she chuckled. One of Kyoya's eyebrows rose,

"Hmmmm... sounds interesting...Okay, I'll participate, but ONLY to keep Tamaki from complaining and making a fool out of the both of us..." he set his clipboard down and went to the circle. He sat next to Haruhi and a customer. Haruhi looked at him and smiled. Kyoya suddenly got a small prickly feeling in his stomach, but ignored it. He watched Haruhi get up to explain the rules.

"Okay everyone...here are the rules," the room went quiet and everyone's eyes were on Haruhi. She cleared her throat,

"We all sit in a circle, then everyone goes around the circle, spinning the bottle in the middle. Whomever the open end points at is who the spinner has to 'kiss'," she made little quote symbols with her fingers which got some giggles in response. They started to form a circle as she went on,

"Now the way we do this is the two go into that room," Haruhi pointed to a random room that was usually used as a dressing room, "and lock the door and do 'whatever' they want meaning, if you want to kiss, go on. If not, don't. If it's two girls or two guys, you don't have to, "the twins snickered and Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's face,

"But, what if two boys want to kiss...?" all of the girls squealed,

"Oh Hikaru! Not in front of everyone!" Kaoru whined with a tear in his eye. Haruhi rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, let's just start..." one girl spoke,

"How long do you stay in the room?"

"However long you want," everyone blushed and gasped, whispering amongst themselves about which one they wanted to land on. Haruhi dug a glass bottle out of her backpack.  
>"Here's a bottle! I had this for breakfast and didn't have time to throw it away! Glad I didn't now..." she set it in the middle.<p>

"We start with the oldest person in the circle," Kyoya pointed at a girl three spaces down from him on his left,

"Her." The girl blushed and got up to start the game. She spun the bottle and it landed on Mori. The girl blushed madly as he stood and walked over to her and offered his and. He walked her over to the closet, emotionless. They came out after only a minute and she wasn't blushing as badly, so Haruhi decided that they hadn't kissed.

A couple of spins and "kisses" later, and it was Kyoya's turn. He groaned and stood to go spin. It seemed like it was taking forever to stop, but it finally slowed and Kyoya's eyes widened as he looked to his right to see that Haruhi was the one the bottle had landed on. All the girls started to squeal and the guys started to laugh uncontrollably, except for Tamaki. He pouted as his spin, just before Kyoya's, had landed on a customer whom he'd given a quick peck to the cheek. His plan had been for it to land on Haruhi, but not only had it failed to do that, now his best friend had her right in the position he'd wanted her in; although, he was sure it had been a wasted spin. Kyoya's cheeks showed the slightest tinge of pink as he stood. He cleared his throat with a slight nervousness,

"Couldn't we just skip this turn since we are both…GUYS…?" The twins jumped on his request at once,

""You don't have to kiss HIM, remember?"" They laughed, ""GET IN THAT CLOSET! Even the shadow king has to participate correctly!"" Haruhi rolled her eyes and stood. She grabbed Kyoya's hand, causing a silence to break out over the guys, as she half dragged a now furiously blushing Kyoya into the room. The girls giggled and squealed until Haruhi slammed the door behind them and then they averted their attention, rather quickly (having no knowledge of Haruhi's true gender and thinking they would just chat or sit quietly for a moment or two), to conversations of school and the host club and home business. Kyoya's face, hidden from Haruhi, had almost transformed into the color of blood,

"Why did you drag me?" he asked, slightly embarrassed. Haruhi sat down, frustrated,

"The twins are ALWAYS so ridiculous…" Kyoya managed to make his blush recede and he joined her on the floor.

"They've always been that way…but before you came along…they were much worse…" Haruhi looked up at Kyoya with a quisitive expression, "Long story…" he responded, not wanting to explain. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall,

"Uh…how long are we staying in here?" She questioned. He opened one eye and looked down at her, then closed it again as he replied,

"Till Tamaki bursts in to see if I'm actually kissing you…" he chuckled to himself, "I'll bet he's fuming mad that we're in here together alone…" Haruhi giggled,

"Yeah, just like that time at the beach where he thought you had taken advantage of me!" Kyoya paused, remembering the event and how he had strattled himself over her, trying to prove a point. He then looked down at her and found himself blushing for remembering it so vividly.

"You weren't even worried or scared for a second…" Kyoya muttered, when he finally had found his voice.

"Nah…you wouldn't do something like that to me. You wouldn't have anything to gain from it…and you don't like me like that anyways…" she glanced over at him, smiling. He sighed, of course she didn't expect him to "like" her. He never showed any initiative or interest.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again,

"What if I HAD been serious?" he pondered aloud. He was half fearing and half eager for her answer. She sat and thought for a moment and then replied,

" I don't know…I can't really…imagine you actually 'liking' me…so it's hard to think about what I would have done if put in that situation…" Kyoya found, for some reason, that it was hard for him to swallow what is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this all of a sudden? Why am I acting this way? This is not me… but he pushed on,

"What would you say…if I told you that I AM serious?" he was noticeably staring at her now, awaiting her answer. Haruhi blinked absentmindedly for a moment,

"Are you…being serious? You seem really serious…but sometimes I can't tell when you're just messing with me…I don't see what you would gain if you actually ARE serious. I have nothing that you…w-what are you staring at?" Kyoya's eyes were fixed on her and it was starting to make her feel slightly uneasy.

"Can I ask you a question?" he scooted closer. Haruhi gulped and nodded. He'd never acted like this around her and she didn't know what to say or do.

"What would you do…if I kissed you?" he asked calmly. Haruhi's eyes widened. "We are playing 'Spin the Bottle' after all…so is there a problem?" Haruhi felt frozen for a moment until Kyoya scooted even closer towards her. She put her hand on his chest.

"But…why?" Kyoya shrugged,

"Why not? What's the harm? It's only a kiss…" Haruhi stared into his eyes, trying to read his true intentions like she usually could. He reached his hand up to hers and slowly lowered it. "Come on. You've never actually kissed a guy right? I've never kissed anyone…don't you…ever wonder what it's like…? No one will have to know. I agreed to play this game, so you could at least participate as well," a grin worthy of the shadow lord spread across his face as he leaned closer. A modest blush started to spread across Haruhi's face as realization set in that this might just be for real. As the blush steadily darkened, she slowly let her eyes flutter closed. It was now Kyoya's turn to blush, as he had only been "Playing" with her and had expected a flat reply of "uh…no". He started to become nervous. His lips felt dray and he instinctively ran his tongue across them, returning moisture to them. S-should I really kiss her? Tamaki would KILL me if I did…Does she really even want this? Millions of questions ran through his mind in an instant. Haruhi peaked,

"K-Kyoya?" This shook him back into reality, and he looked down at her with a new feeling flooding over him like a wave. The prickly feeling in his stomach, from before, returned and then he the realization finally dawned on him. I'm…actually attracted to her… "Uh…Kyoya…?" Kyoya leaned down towards her. Another blush covered Haruhi's face as Kyoya slowly came closer to her. He stopped just an inch short of her lips and anxiety flooded over her as she felt his warm breath tickle her lips. He opened his eyes just a crack to take another look at her. Her blush excited him. She hardly ever blushed about anything, and right now, he was the cause. He could taste the sweetness of her breath, as she sighed almost silently, and it threw him over the edge. He grabbed her face and pulled her close to him as their lips crashed against each others. A small, surprised yelp escaped her lips, but was quickly replaced by a satisfied sigh. Each were experiencing bliss for the few seconds their lips were interlocked.

After what seemed like hours, but which was only a few moments, they parted breathless. Each had a dark shade of red adorning their faces as they tried to look each other in the eyes. Neither could speak and the long silence was awkward and unsettling. Haruhi took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sudden intrusion of Kyoya's lips. Her eyes widened but quickly closed as the surprise melted away and was replaced with the warm, fuzzy feeling again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed his to fall around her waist. He pulled her closer and closer, deepening the kiss. Even though she was obviously flat-chested, he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and he couldn't hold back a groan. He pressed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She pulled back, blushing, but he immediately pulled her back into another kiss, and slipped his tongue into her mouth before she could oppose. She moaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue. After a few moments, he retracted his tongue and left her swollen lips only to trail soft kisses down her neck. Little noises of pleasure spilled from her lips. Her noises caused chill-bumps to cascade down Kyoya's neck. He was about to return to her lips when, suddenly, someone started to bang on the door persistently.

""You two die in there?"" the twins' voices came through the door. The two flew apart and quickly mended their appearances just as the twins barged in. Haruhi still had a slight blush on her cheeks but, luckily, the twins seemed to miss it. Still, the questions flew,

""What have you two been doing? How long did you plan on staying in here? Milord is FREAKING OUT!"" Kyoya calmly stood,

"We thought it would have been humorous if Tamaki had barged in, assuming that we were participating in the events of this 'Commoner' game, so we were waiting in hopes…but now that you've ruined it, I guess we'll come out…" the words came out so smoothly that Haruhi couldn't help but stare at him in awe. The twins shrugged and turned to walk out. Haruhi walked up to Kyoya who was still looking in their direction. She unexpectedly planted a kiss on his cheek, causing the brightest blush she'd seen yet to cover his face instantly. Before her could turn to interrogate her actions, she whispered in his ear,

"You really ARE the shadow king, huh?" she giggled.

Still slightly shocked from the random kiss, he looked down at her. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on her smile. He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek for a moment as he gazed at her with new eyes. His hand shot down as he heard the twins yell for them. They shared a snicker and walked out holding hands, just to freak Tamaki out. As expected, Tamaki exploded, the girls all started to squeal, and the rest of the guys' faces were priceless. They both burst into ridiculous laughter. In between laughs, they yelled over the deafening squeals,

"We got ALL of you!" they returned to their seats, still laughing.

"Haruhi! It's your turn!" one of the customers pointed out sheepishly. Haruhi and Kyoya stopped laughing and looked at each other nervously. She got up and walked slowly over to the bottle. She looked back at Kyoya who looked slightly uneasy (probably at the thought that the spin could land on any of the guys)

"Uh…Um…since I pretty much just went, do I still have to spin…?" an instant uproar started

""OF COURSE! IT'S THE RULES! HAHAHA! EVERYONE HAS TO!"" the twins roared over everyone else. Haruhi grimaced and bent over to spin. She returned to her seat and slumped over in a pout, not really interested in who it landed on. But when a simultaneous gasp filled the room, curiosity got the best of her, and she peaked. Her heart skipped as she followed the direction of the bottle to Kyoya. This time, Kyoya couldn't hide his blush. Tamaki stood up,

"Spin again, Haruhi! You were in there long enough with him before!" at this, Kyoya stood, looked over at Tamaki and wrapped his arm around Haruhi's waist,

"You're the one who wanted to play spin the bottle," he shot his shadow king grin at the twins, who started to get up to protest. Kyoya, Haruhi in tow, had steadily been walking towards the door and stepped inside, locking it with a loud "CLICK!". The twins were banging on the door only seconds later. The girls could all be heard squealing. Kyoya turned to Haruhi and cupped her cheek with a grin

"Now where were we…?"

**The End! 8D**

Idk WHY I like this paring...but I just do...lol I guess it seems so... forbidden or something lol...Anyways...Hope you all liked it! I wrote this a WHILE back…I actually finished it on 2/26/11 (lol XD) but I was JUST able to type it all up…stupid computer issues… =_=. Anyways…sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors…I did spell check, but my computer is only so smart… please review! :D ~3


End file.
